Shamanisme
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Yoongi meragukan dirinya sendiri yang berbeda dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Keluarga yang dikenal dengan tinggi badan 2 Meter. Ia amat berbeda lantas mendatangi Jimin melakukan jalan pintas untuk mengatasinya. MinYoon FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Slight! Daniel/ZhouMi. Mpreg!ZhouMi. OneShoot. AU. Boyslove. RnR Please?


**Shamanisme**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin/Min Yoongi**

 **Story** **Jimsnoona, 2018**

 **MinYoon** **and others are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Other cast:**

 **Zhou Mi**

 **Daniel Henney**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Warning:**

 **Ide cerita yang tak terduga, BL, Mpreg!ZhouMi, typo(s), Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Yoongi meragukan dirinya sendiri yang berbeda dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Keluarga yang dikenal dengan tinggi badan 2 Meter. Ia amat berbeda lantas mendatangi Jimin melakukan jalan pintas untuk mengatasinya.**

 **.**

 **Teruntuk:**

 **Miinalee or Leesunmiina (fiqooh) yang meminta direalisasikan ide gilanya sendiri untuk saya kembangkan. Tbh, I'm so sorry, Kak. FanFic ini masih penuh kekurangan. Semoga terbayar keinginan ZhouMixDaniel dengan cerita tak sempurna ini. And, Happy Birthday, Miinalee! I Love You.**

 **.**

* * *

Daniel mengelus lembut surai coklat suaminya yang terbaring cantik di sampingnya. Lengan kirinya yang kekar menjadi sandaran sosok cantik dengan hidung bangirnya itu kian terlelap mengarungi mimpi indahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mimi- _ya_." ujarnya menyapa suaminya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Tangan kanannya menelusup ke dalam selimut, sekedar menjelajahi kemolekan tubuh yang dicintainya itu dengan amat lembut. Memberikan sentuhan akan sarat menggoda di sana. ZhouMi mulai terjaga, sedikit terusik oleh pergerakan suaminya yang membuatnya terpancing akan hasrat gairah yang menggelora.

"Hei, Mi?"

"Umh … Selamat pagi, _hyung_ …."

Sapaan manis yang dilontarkan ZhouMi membuat Daniel mengeluarkan senyum menawannya. Dikecupnya kening ZhouMi dengan sayang. Daniel menarik beringas selimut yang menyelimuti keduanya, mengundang pekikan tertahan dari ZhouMi yang terkejut begitu suaminya yang kini menghimpit tubuhnya untuk berada di atasnya—mengukung ZhouMi dengan penuh dominasi.

"Kau _sexy_ sekali meskipun baru bangun tidur, Mi."

"Emh … ya, _hyung_. Perlahan, jangan mengusik bayi kita."

Keduanya tak peduli dengan kejadian semalam yang telah membawa mereka ke surga dunia. Nyatanya, penyatuan itu terulang kembali, menikmati sentuhan masing-masing di Pagi hari.

Daniel meneguk air liurnya saat kedua matanya menjelajahi tubuh polos ZhouMi yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Siapa yang tak tahan melihat keindahan tubuh mulus yang tersuguh menggiurkan ditambah keadaan suaminya yang tengah berbada dua?

Nampak bulat terasa empuk dan menggugah selera.

" _Hyung_ … ah," desahan ringan ZhouMi tak pernah membuat seorang Daniel Henney bosan, justru terdengar candu baginya.

ZhouMi terkesan dengan perlakuan lembut Daniel yang membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring menyamping. Sembari membisikkan untaian kata cinta, dielusnya perlahan perut ZhouMi yang membuncit.

"Aku akan memasukimu, Mimi- _ya_. Menyampinglah …."

ZhouMi menuruti permintaan suaminya. Bergerak untuk membelakangi Daniel hingga lelakinya itu leluasa menancapkan penis tegangnya ke dalam pusat tubuh ZhouMi di bawah sana.

"Anghh …."

Alunan desahan itu kian merdu seiring waktu yang bergulir menuju Siang hari. Keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan yang membawanya hingga puncak kenikmatan terdalam.

 **.**

 **Shamanisme**

 **.**

" _Umma_ , di mana mantelku?" suara gaduh yang dihasilkan anak pertama keluarga Daniel Phillip Henney itu terdengar menggelegar seisi ruangan.

"Mantelmu baru saja _Umma_ cuci, Yoongi sayang."

" _For God's sake, Umma_. Aku ingin memakainya hari ini." Yoongi ngotot untuk tetap memakai mantel coklat kesayangannya itu.

"Kau bisa memakai yang lain, _baby_." ZhouMi mengelus perut buncitnya saat dirasakan sebuah tendangan oleh janin yang dikandungnya itu.

" _Umma_ ,"

"Berhenti mengeluh, _hyung_. Cepat habiskan makananmu jika kau tak ingin terlambat."

"Taehyung benar, Yoongi _baby_." ZhouMi tersenyum menatap putra keduanya itu dengan pandangan berbinar, ia hampiri Taehyung untuk memberikan putranya segelas susu hangat lalu beralih pada Yoongi untuk memberikannya juga.

"Anak-anak _Umma_ harus sehat akan nutrisi, habiskan susunya. _Arrachi_?" ZhouMi memberikan senyum lebarnya yang amat manis, memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua anaknya yang jauh berbeda.

Yoongi adalah putra pertama Keluarga Henney. Wajahnya yang mendekati definisi manis dan cantik membuat ZhouMi dan Daniel memperlakukan anaknya itu penuh dengan kasih sayang berlebih. Yoongi yang mungil dengan anugerah kulit putih pucat mulusnya yang membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Mungil tubuhnya membuat dirinya dianggap remeh orang banyak mengingat keluarganya yang terkenal dengan tinggi badan 2 meternya itu.

Berbeda dengan adiknya. Taehyung menjadi putra kedua dari keluarga Henney. Visualisasinya rupawan berwajah tegas dengan aura dominan yang memikat siapapun. Definisi kesempurnaan diraihnya dengan mudah ketika perpaduan gen antara Daniel dan ZhouMi yang menurunkan tinggi badan semampainya pada Taehyung. Meskipun begitu, terkadang perselisihan kian terjadi, _namun_ seperti pada umumnya saudara akan tetap melindungi saudaranya yang lain. Taehyung menyayangi _hyung_ satu-satunya itu.

Kebahagiaan lantas bertambah dengan kehadiran calon buah hati Daniel dan ZhouMi yang kini memasuki bulan ketujuh. Daniel selalu bersyukur dengan kesuburan ZhouMi kini, mengingat sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan buah hati pertama mereka saja susahnya sampai menguji kesabaran.

" _Umma_ , _Appa_ , apa kalian tidak salah saat membuatku, bagaimana bisa hanya aku yang pendek di keluarga ini?" Yoongi menggerutu sebal, bibirnya mencebik tanda ia kesal.

"Kami _membuatmu_ dengan penuh cinta, _baby_. Jika kau penasaran, mengapa tak segera melakukan perjalanan dengan Taehyung, _eoh_? Dia akan membantumu."

"Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ akan berangkat setelah kami selesai dengan makanan kami, _Umma_." Taehyung menyahuti perkataan ibunya dengan sangat enteng.

"A-aku hanya takut jika terjadi sesuatu …."

"Percayalah, Yoongi sayang. _Dia_ orang kepercayaan yang sudah terkenal dari kalangan manapun. Kau ingin perubahan, bukan?" Daniel ikut bersuara dengan nada tegasnya.

" _Appa_ —"

"Pergilah, Taehyung akan menemanimu."

Daniel menahan senyum konyolnya begitu membayangkan kepergian kedua anaknya yang justru memberikan waktu berharganya dengan ZhouMi.

"Lokasinya di Pulau Jeju, tepatnya di Gunung Halla. Namanya Park Jimin, dukun muda yang rumornya tampan. Ia penjaga sekaligus pengendali tanah Gunung Halla yang dipercaya melayani berbagai permasalahan hidup secara spiritual."

Keluarga Henney masih mempercayai adat keturunan leluhur yang menyinggung persoalan energi alam. Mereka percaya bahwa ilmu spiritual dapat membantu dalam keseimbangan mereka untuk menjalani kehidupan.

Tak ayal dengan kepercayaan tersebut membuat ZhouMi dan Daniel menyarankan Yoongi untuk datang menemui salah satu Dukun yang sudah jelas kompeten dan terkenal kepiawaiannya dalam hal supranatural.

"Kau ragu, Yoongi _baby_? Apa kau ingin membuang impianmu untuk berubah?"

"Tidak, _Umma_. Kalau begitu kami pamit."

Yoongi memakai mantel hitamnya segera. Mengajak Taehyung untuk pergi bersamanya hitung-hitung mendampinginya untuk pergi memenuhi ide gila sang ibu beserta ayahnya sendiri.

"Jangan ragu, _hyung_. Kau ingin menjadi lebih baik, _'kan_?"

Keduanya memasuki mobil pribadi keluarga Henney, lekas pergi ke Bandara untuk terbang menuju Pulau Jeju di mana Gunung Halla menjadi tujuan utama mereka. Yoongi menatap adiknya dengan harap-harap cemas, tanda jika dirinya butuh dukungan kuat untuk menjalani keputusannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Yoongi memberikan _gummy smile_ andalannya yang cerah bagaikan matahari pagi yang menyejukkan.

Yoongi percaya, lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk percaya dalam menjalani keputusan yang sudah ia ambil. Ia harus melakukannya, terlebih dengan keinginannya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

 **.**

 **Shamanisme**

 **.**

Penerbangan itu berlangsung dalam satu jam. Yoongi dan Taehyung berhasil mendaratkan kakinya di Pulau Jeju. Pulau impian bagi para pasangan yang ingin menikmati waktu bulan madunya. Jangan salah, Pulau impian itu justru menyimpan banyak hal misterius yang dikaitkan dengan kisah mengerikan dari masa lalu.

Pulau Jeju terkenal indah, _namun_ tak sedikit orang yang mengetahui kejadian di tahun 1940 di mana banyaknya populasi di Pulau tersebut harus dibantai habis-habisan oleh pemerintah demi memberantas Komunis. Tragedi tersebut dipercaya oleh warga Korea Selatan jika para korban pembantaian itu masih bergentayangan dan menghantui beberapa titik di Pulau Jeju.

Yoongi bergidik saat Taehyung menyeretnya untuk memasuki kawasan Gunung Halla, menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunan dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan banyak melamun, _hyung_. Kau ingin dirasuki oleh roh jahat?" kelakar Taehyung pada Yoongi, ia mewanti-wanti sosok _hyung_ nya untuk tak melamun jika tak ingin kerasukan.

"Taehyungie, jangan tinggalkan aku …." Yoongi merengek begitu sadar jika Taehyung sudah berada jauh di depannya. Langkah kakinya menyusuri rerumputan hendak mengejar adiknya.

Suasana mencekam kini mendominasi. Kisah-kisah mistis yang membuat Yoongi meremang begitu mengingatnya, spontan saja bulu romanya berdiri melihat sekitar kawasan Gunung Halla yang gelap diselimuti kabut tipis.

Taehyung bertanya pada orang sekitar mengenai keberadaan Dukun muda yang sudah dikenal massa. Tempat praktiknya tak jauh dari kaki gunung. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan sejauh 50 Meter mengikuti kaki gunung.

"Ah, di sini ada kuil?"

"Ya, _hyung_. Gunung ini terdapat _Gwaneumsa_ , kuil Buddhis tertua di Pulau Jeju. Kuil pertama yang dibangun pada masa _Dinasti Goryeo_." Taehyung mulai berceloteh menceritakan segala pengetahuan yang tersimpan di otaknya.

"Hentikan, Taehyung- _ah_."

"Kau baru tahu?"

" _Yeah_ , karena kita keturunan _blasteran_. _Umma_ berasal dari China dan jangan lupakan _uri Appa_ , mengalir darah US dalam dirinya."

"Aku juga sama denganmu tapi aku tahu, _hyung_."

"Itulah bedanya kita, Taehyung- _ah_. Kau pintar dan aku—uhm, sedikit pintar? Hehehe …."

Taehyung mendecih akan sifat bodoh kakaknya itu. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Aura mistis itu kembali menguar secara perlahan, kabut tipis kawasan Gunung Halla makin pekat kala Taehyung dan Yoongi menginjakkan kakinya semakin dekat menuju tempat praktik Dukun terkenal itu.

Keduanya menoleh untuk saling bertukar pandangan ketika mereka menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana yang temaram. Yoongi bertanya pada Taehyung melalui sorotan matanya yang dijawab oleh adiknya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Ayo, kita hampir sampai."

Taehyung membawa Yoongi untuk mendekati rumah praktik Dukun muda. Keduanya yakin melihat adanya plang dengan keterangan nama dan jam praktik di sana.

"Permisi …."

Taehyung bersuara untuk sekedar meminta izin atas kedatangan mereka berdua yang memasuki daerah orang. Yoongi mengetuk daun pintu coklat yang terlihat rapuh itu sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bertanya dalam hati mengapa rumah praktik itu justru nampak bersih dan asri meskipun aura mistisnya melekat erat.

"Silakan masuk," daun pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai asisten sang Dukun.

Yoongi berjalan tepat di belakang Taehyung, gestur meminta perlindungan saat memasuki rumah praktik klenik. Taehyung berbincang dengan asisten dukun tersebut, menjelaskan kedatangannya untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menunggu di luar sementara _hyung_ -mu masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu _Mudang_." Jawaban itu lantas membuat Yoongi terhenyak, ia tak bisa masuk seorang diri tanpa kehadiran Taehyung yang menemaninya.

"Tae, aku takut …."

"Aku di sini akan menunggumu kembali, _hyung_." Taehyung berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang mulai merajuk, terbesit keraguan di pikiran Taehyung akan posisi mereka. Siapa yang memegang status _kakak_ di sini, mengapa terlihat berkebalikan?

"Tae- _ya_ …."

"Sst, masuklah. Lebih cepat lebih baik, _hyungie_."

"Ung, _arraseo_." Yoongi berjalan pelan mengikuti asisten dukun itu. Sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada Taehyung yang kian menjauh.

 **.**

 **Shamanisme**

 **.**

" _Mudang_ , ada klien." Asisten dukun itu memasuki ruangan untuk memberitahu sang Dukun agar bersiap melayani kliennya.

"Ya, suruh dia masuk." Sahutan suara berat itu membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, sedikit membayangkan betapa buruk sosok Dukun yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan."

"Te-terimakasih."

Yoongi memasuki ruangan itu dalam diam, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak pajangan tembikar besar maupun kecil, sesekali kelopak matanya melebar menyaksikan beberapa boneka yang nampak menakutkan baginya. Ada beberapa pajangan karakter wajah aneh yang membuat Yoongi pusing saat itu juga.

"Duduklah. Apa yang membuat pemuda manis sepertimu kemari?" sosok itu duduk di singgasananya, duduk tegap bersila membelakangi Yoongi dengan pakaian khas _mudang_ berwarna merah yang Yoongi kira sama seperti pakaian _hanbok_ pada umumnya. Ditambah sebuah topi dengan ikatan tali di dagunya.

"Ah …" Yoongi bingung menjawab pertanyaan Dukun tersebut. Bukankah ia seorang dukun, sudah semestinya ia tahu tujuan Yoongi datang menemuinya, batinnya bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa namamu?" sontak saja Dukun itu membalikkan tubuhnya kala Yoongi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Yoongi terkesiap. Tubuhnya bagaikan kaku kuduk melihat tampilan wajah Dukun di hadapannya kini. Sosoknya terlihat masih muda, jelas muda karena ibunya sempat memberikan informasi padanya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main, melihat ketampanan wajah sang Dukun yang justru menggetarkan hatinya. Kedua matanya indah meskipun terlihat tak simetris di bagian kelopaknya, hidungnya pas untuk ukuran wajahnya, bibirnya penuh dan tebal hingga garis rahangnya berbatas tegas. Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak menelisik sang Dukun itu dengan wajah dungunya.

Dukun kompeten itu balik menatap Yoongi dengan lekat, mengundang rona merah di kedua pipi putih pucat manis milik Yoongi.

"Yoongi Henney." Jawab Yoongi datar, bagaikan tersihir sepenuhnya oleh rupa Dukun yang bernama asli Jimin itu.

"Kau sudah mengetahui namaku. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku … tolong bantu aku, _mudang_."

"Masalahnya amat serius, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu."

"Benar. Aku ingin mengubah keadaan. Aku ingin menjadi lebih baik."

"Katakan itu, Yoongi."

"Aku ingin tinggi badanku sepadan dengan kedua orangtuaku."

Jeda beberapa saat. Jimin menatap Yoongi heran. Pemuda manis di hadapannya kini amat sulit ditebak. Kekehan geli itu berubah menjadi gelak tawa yang menggelegar. Yang disayangkan, Yoongi justru terpesona oleh suara tawa Dukun muda itu.

"Kau lucu, Yoongi."

"Ini serius, _mudang_. Persoalan yang sulit dalam hidupku. Semua orang memandangku aneh ketika mereka mengetahui keluargaku."

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan ritualnya. Kau sudah siap untuk itu?" tanya Jimin sembari menatap Yoongi tajam.

"A-aku siap, asalkan tinggi badanku bertambah!" jawab Yoongi dengan penuh antusias.

Jimin menatap sosok manis itu penuh kagum. Memuji aura positif yang mengelilingi wajah Yoongi dengan begitu kontras.

"Karena aura positifmu masih kurang, maka aku akan membuka auramu terlebih dahulu." Jelas Jimin mulai melakukan ritual seperti biasanya.

Dukun muda itu meraih sebuah dupa yang terdapat kemenyan, setanggi, lalu membakarnya hingga menimbulkan asap yang berbau harum. Akan tetapi Yoongi justru terbatuk oleh asap sialan—menurutnya yang amat mengganggu pernapasannya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yoongi menunggu Jimin yang tengah memejamkan matanya sibuk melakukan _komat-kamit_ merapal mantranya. Sedikit terusik akan ucapan Jimin yang berima dan auranya yang terasa berbeda.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya, menatap Yoongi jauh lebih tajam. Yoongi ketakutan setengah mati. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur membasahi tubuhnya yang kian lembab. Terlebih asap dupa yang menambah kesialan untuknya, menjadikan pakaiannya berbau aneh menyengat.

"Naiklah ke ranjang, aku akan membuka aura wajahmu."

Yoongi mengernyit ketika kedua matanya menemukan sebuah ranjang tak jauh di dalam ruangan praktik itu. Ia patuh memenuhi perintah Jimin dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang. Jimin berdiri untuk menyusulnya, menghampiri Yoongi dan meminta pemuda manis itu untuk duduk bersila.

"Dengar, Yoongi. Kau hanya boleh diam, tak boleh memberontak dan pejamkan matamu rapat-rapat." Yoongi tergugu untuk menjawab penjelasan Jimin.

"Baik." Dan kedua mata pemuda manis itu terpejam rapat. Ia mengandalkan intuisi pendengarannya jika saja Jimin kembali melayangkan perintah untuknya.

"Aku akan membuka aura wajahmu, Yoongi." dapat Yoongi rasakan kehadiran Jimin di belakang tubuhnya.

Sayup-sayup dapat Yoongi dengar pergerakan Jimin di sana. Jantungnya berpacu kian cepat saat kedua tangan Jimin yang bergerak menarik pakaian belakangnya ke atas. Pikiran Yoongi melayang, panik ingin berseru marah saat ia merasakan sebuah daging tak bertulang yang ia sangka adalah sebuah lidah dan ia yakini memang lidah Jimin terbukti dengan helaan napas Dukun muda itu. Yoongi menahan napasnya, sukar untuk mengeluarkan barang sedetik saja begitu ia merasakan lidah Jimin yang menyusuri bagian bawah lehernya hingga pinggang. Benar-benar terasa di sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

Yoongi sedikit bergetar. Tak kuasa membayangkan ritual selanjutnya yang mungkin saja membuat rasa takut itu menggemuli pikirannya. Napasnya terdengar lega saat lidah Jimin tak lagi menelusuri punggungnya. Yoongi mencoba untuk bertahan, tak akan membuka matanya sampai proses ritual selesai.

"Yoongi," tersentak begitu mendengar suara Jimin yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

"Tetap pejamkan matamu dan keluarkan lidahmu."

Yoongi takut. Benar benar takut saat hembusan napas Jimin menerpa wajahnya. Ia kembali menajamkan intuisi pendengarannya. Merasakan napas keduanya berbenturan hingga jaraknya lumayan dekat.

Jimin mendekati wajah Yoongi. Hatinya tergerak untuk menghabisi bibir pemuda manis itu untuk membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang yang menggairahkan, _namun_ pemikirannya itu dikesampingkan. Ia harus profesional. Yoongi adalah kliennya dan Jimin harus menaati aturan ritualnya sebagai Dukun yang berkompetensi.

Dukun muda itu membuka mulutnya sendiri, menghampiri lidah Yoongi yang terjulur mengambang dan mulai menggigit di bagian ujung lidah pemuda manis itu.

Jimin sudah menduga jika Yoongi akan terkejut. Ritualnya sedikit menguntungkan dirinya hingga ia bisa mencicipi lidah manis Yoongi meskipun hanya di bagian ujungnya saja.

"Ritual pembuka selesai, lanjut ke ritual selanjutnya. Kau boleh membuka matamu, Yoongi." kata Jimin yang sudah kembali menduduki singgasananya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan raut meminta sebuah penjelasan. Seakan mengerti dengan kliennya itu Jimin lekas menjabarkan beberapa ritual yang akan dilakukan untuk tahap selanjutnya.

"Kau harus mandi. Buka aura dengan mandi bunga dapat menimbulkan energi alam yang terkandung di dalam bunga-bungaan. Energi itu bagus untuk mencerahkan energi batin." Jelas Jimin panjang lebar, Yoongi mengangguk berusaha untuk mengerti berbagai penjelasan yang Jimin jabarkan padanya.

"Kau akan mandi air garam terlebih dahulu. Dalam ilmu metafisika, mandi air garam dipercaya mampu membuang energi negatif. Sementara menurut logika dapat mematikan virus dan bakteri. Ibarat kata, tubuh manusia bagaikan besi yang mulai berkarat, sehingga dengan mandi air garam dapat melarutkan kerak-kerak karak tersebut." Yoongi tak begitu percaya dengan kepiawaian Jimin yang membagi keseimbangan alam.

"Selanjutnya kau akan mandi air bunga yang tentu sangat bermanfaat bagi orang-orang yang jiwanya terhalangi oleh energi negatif."

"Apa aku haru mempercayaimu, _mudang_?"

"Tentu, Yoongi. Aku tidak bermain-main menjalankan praktik klenik ini, sudah terbukti akan sertifikasi kompetensi dalam profesiku untuk menjadi seorang Dukun yang berkompeten." Jimin menatap Yoongi lurus, mematahkan seluruh keraguan yang Yoongi pendam.

"Lalu kapan proses ritual tinggi badanku?" Yoongi mengerjap polos, tak kuasa Jimin menahan kekehan gemasnya.

"Setelah mandi aku akan memasangkan susuk untukmu."

"SUSUK?! Di zaman modern seperti ini?" Yoongi terkejut bukan main,

"Tentunya aku tak melakukan metode pasang susuk tradisional. Itu terlalu kuno. Aku akan memberikanmu kapsul susuk yang telah melalui serangkaian doa serta tirakat khusus. Sementara media yang akan kau pilih dapat kau simpan sehingga kau cukup membawanya sebagai jimat."

"Apakah ini metode terbaru?"

"Ya, tentu saja dalam ilmu perdukunan akan selalu dipembaharuan tiap beberapa tahun sekali. Semuanya mengikuti perkembangan zaman, _namun_ tak menghilangkan sisi tradisional yang diterapkan para leluhur."

"Wah, kau benar-benar Dukun asli." Yoongi tersenyum cerah, ia mulai mempercayai keahlian Jimin dari segi teori maupun praktik. Meskipun praktinya sungguh menyiksa batinnya, tetapi itu semua dimaafkan berkat wajah rupawan Jimin yang membuatnya terpesona hingga ia buta.

"Mari lakukan ritual selanjutnya, Yoongi."

Jimin beranjak menuntun Yoongi memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam kamar praktiknya. Ternyata tersimpan sebuah rahasia umum di sana. Yoongi tersentak begitu ia menemukan sebuah kamar mandi modern di mana terdapat dua bak mandi dengan isi air berbeda. Satunya mungkin air garam, karena di bak berikutnya terdapat air berisi rendaman bunya yang sudah cukup layu.

"Buka seluruh pakaianmu tak tersisa. Mandi dengan merendamkan tubuhmu di sana." Yoongi patuh, segera ia laksanakan titah Jimin.

Yoongi merona hebat, tak menyangka Jimin akan menemaninya mandi. Sehingga ketika Yoongi tengah membuka seluruh kain yang dipakainya itu akan sangat jelas Jimin saksikan tubuh telanjang Yoongi tanpa cela. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak datar, Yoongi tak mengerti apakah Jimin tergoda akan kemolekan tubuh mulusnya atau tidak.

"Mandilah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Jimin datar.

Suasana terasa begitu canggung. Yoongi lekas menyelupkan dirinya pada bak air garam yang diyakini Jimin untuk membuang energi negatif. _Hell ya_ —ia bahkan ragu pernah melakukan tindakan negatif macam apa yang membuat dirinya diselubungi aura negatif seperti itu?

Dalam beberapa saat keheningan menjadi penyelaras suasana antara mereka berdua. Dukun muda itu masih setia menunggu Yoongi hingga memberikan petunjuk untuk Yoongi berpindah ke bak rendaman air bunga.

"Kau boleh pindah, Yoongi."

Ritual itu terus berlanjut dengan Yoongi yang memasuki rendaman air bunga. Jimin memberikan sekilas informasi mengenai ritual mandi bunga secara modern yang diawali dengan melayukan bunga-bunga terlebih dahulu ke dalam air selama 3 jam, barulah kemudian digunakan untuk mandi. Karena energi bunga yang telah layu itu akan menyatu dengan air sehingga penyatuan dari energi tersebut yang berfungsi mencerahkan _cakra_ seseorang.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya mengikuti titah Jimin selanjutnya. Kembali ia mengandalkan intuisi pendengarannya. Dapat dirasakan tubuh Jimin yang mendekat ke arahnya, menghampirinya begitu dekat di belakang tubuhnya.

Yoongi tak tahu menahu perihal Jimin yang sudah siap akan bagian pusat dirinya yang menegang, "menungginglah, Yoongi."

Kernyitan tegas di dahinya nampak begitu jelas saat Yoongi merasakan bobot tubuh Jimin yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia dengarkan Jimin yang melantunkan mantra berisi rima yang tidak Yoongi mengerti. Yoongi tak mampu untuk membuka matanya, pikirannya melayang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menembus masuk memenuhi lubang belakang tubuhnya hingga bergerak menusuk dalam gerakan maju-mundur. Gerakan konstan itu melaju dalam tiga kali hujaman terdalam, selanjutnya Yoongi merasakan dunia runtuh seketika kala—entah benda apa yang dimasukkan pada lubang analnya itu—mengeluarkan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Enghh …" Yoongi mendesah dalam napas putus-putusnya, merasakan sensasi cairan hangat itu merangsek memenuhi dirinya.

Jimin tak henti dalam pembacaan mantranya. Dukun muda itu melepaskan kejantanannya dari kehangatan yang Yoongi miliki. Mendesis lega selepas puncak kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **Shamanisme**

 **.**

Daniel memeluk suami cantiknya itu dari belakang, ikut mengelus perut buncit ZhouMi yang sudah nampak membesar. Kehamilannya kali ini tak semerepotkan kehamilan sebelumnya. Saat ZhouMi hamil Taehyung, ia merasakan masa-masa sulitnya. _Morning sickness_ pengaruh dari hormon kehamilannya itu berlangsung selama lima bulan dan itu amat menyiksa psikisnya. Bahkan ia sampai tergolek pasrah di Rumah sakit demi menjalani perawatan.

"Jenis kelaminnya apa, Mi?"

"Aku belum tahu, _hyung_. Terakhir kuperiksa ia belum terlihat jelas. Tidak ingin jadi kejutan saja, hm?" ZhouMi menyenderkan tubuh berisinya di dada bidang Daniel.

" _Yeah_ , apapun itu asalkan buah hati kita." ZhouMi tersenyum mendengar penuturan manis suami tampannya yang lembut saat-saat ia menjalani masa kehamilannya.

Daniel mengecup pelipis ZhouMi penuh kasih sayang. Keduanya menikmati waktu mereka bersama, berbagi sentuhan-sentuhan ringan serta ciuman manis yang begitu mesra.

" _Uri Yoongi_ …" ZhouMi mulai membuka percakapan,

"Jangan dipikirkan, Mi. Dia akan menjadi anak tersayang kita."

"Tapi, _hyuuung_ …" rengekan manja itu keluar begitu saja, mengundang Daniel untuk kembali mengecup manisnya bibir ZhouMi singkat.

"Kita akan membicarakannya baik-baik. Sekarang waktunya Mimi _baby_ istirahat, ayo!" bujukan Daniel membuat ZhouMi mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, mengira jika suaminya itu tengah mengabaikannya.

Daniel menenangkan suami cantiknya itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin membuat ZhouMi tersinggung mengingat hormon kehamilannya yang sedang naik-turun menguasai _mood_ ZhouMi kapan saja.

"Gendong aku, _hyung_ …." ZhouMi merengek kembali. Daniel gemas dengan suami cantiknya itu, perlahan digendongnya ZhouMi yang tentunya dengan _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **Shamanisme**

 **.**

Yoongi tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Ia sadar dirinya tengah dibodohi di sini. Entah mengapa ritual-ritual mengerikan itu terasa menjijikan baginya, yang lebih menjijikannya lagi mengapa dirinya masih saja mengikuti kebodohan ini semua?

"Yoongi," panggil Jimin datar, membuat atensi Yoongi teralih padanya. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam.

"Kau akan menjalani ritual terakhir. Pemasangan susuk untuk tinggi badanmu." Lanjut Jimin menjelaskan tanpa memberi Yoongi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Apa kali ini ritualnya lebih aneh?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh? Aku melakukannya menurut etika profesiku."

"Yang tadi itu, kau menyetubuhiku, bukan?" Yoongi menatap Dukun muda itu penuh selidik.

"Tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Itu akan membantu munculnya sel-sel baru yang mempengaruhi tinggi badanmu nanti." Penjelasan Jimin membuatnya sedikit percaya, Yoongi memutuskan kembali melanjutkan ritual terakhirnya.

"Ini," Jimin memberikan Yoongi sebuah kapsul yang diyakini telah disalurkan energi batin Dukun muda itu untuk Yoongi telan saat itu juga.

Yoongi menatap Jimin ragu, beralih pada kapsul yang diberikannya itu. Jimin kembali meyakinkan Yoongi jika dirinya dapat tumbuh tinggi seperti keluarganya. Beberapa detik setelahnya Yoongi menelan kapsul itu hingga memasuki tubuhnya. Jimin tersenyum puas, entah mengapa memiliki kepuasan tersendiri mengingat kliennya sudah mencapai tahap akhir.

"Pilihlah sebuah media susuk yang akan kau bawa dan kau simpan sebagai jimat." Jimin membentangkan selembar kain di mana di dalamnya sudah terisi beberapa bahan-bahan susuk alami seperti berlian, emas, besi untuk Yoongi pilih.

Yoongi menentukan pilihannya dengan mengambil sebuah emas, ia berikan pilihannya itu pada Jimin. Setelah memberikan sarung hitam guna membungkus emas tersebut, Jimin kembali merapalkan doa. Yoongi menerimanya segera setelah Jimin memberikan jimat tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah, Yoongi. Ada pantangan dalam penggunaan susuk ini. Tak boleh memakan makanan jenis satai langsung dari tusuknya, kau juga tak boleh melewati jemuran pakaian."

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Dikhawatirkan ada residu zat sisa materi yang bisa mengganggu kesehatanmu di masa mendatang." Jimin kembali mengeluarkan penjelasan teori-teorinya.

Yoongi mengangguk pasti, mencoba untuk mengingat segala pantangan dari pemakaian susuk tinggi badannya itu.

"Baiklah, semoga permasalahan hidupmu bisa diselesaikan."

"Terimakasih banyak, _mudang_ Jimin." Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, ia membungkuk sopan demi menghormati Jimin yang ketampanannya tak bisa ia lupakan barang sedetikpun.

"Yoongi,"

"Ya?"

"Pastikan terlebih dahulu jika kau memang keturunan mereka." Jimin mengulas senyum simpulnya yang menggetarkan hati Yoongi.

"A-ah, baik." Selepas dari itu semua Yoongi meninggalkan ruang praktik Jimin.

Pikirannya kini terpusat pada perkataan Jimin barusan. Yoongi menemui Taehyung dan menemukan adiknya itu tertidur di kursi ruang tunggu. Ia membangunkan Taehyung, menyelesaikan administrasi pelayanannya dan lekas pulang ke rumah mereka di Seoul.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" pertanyaan Taehyung terasa begitu menginterogasinya, Yoongi merona mengingat ritual-ritual yang dilakukannya bersama Jimin tadi.

"Kau oke, _hyung_?"

"Ya, Taehyung- _ah_. Ayo, kita harus pulang."

 **.**

 **Shamanisme**

 **.**

Daniel dan ZhouMi bertukar pandang saat Yoongi melayangkan pertanyaan yang menyinggung sebuah rahasia terbesar mereka.

" _Umma_ , jawab aku. Apakah aku … anak kalian?"

ZhouMi sukar bicara, ia bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada anak tersayangnya itu.

"Yoongi,"

" _Appa_ , tolong beritahu yang sebenarnya …." Ujar Yoongi final.

Taehyung menatap keluarganya tak kalah bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya kini.

"Maafkan kami, Yoongi. Kau memang bukan terlahir dari rahim _Umma_. Kami mengadopsimu, tapi ketahuilah jika kami tetap mencurahkan kasih sayang untukmu tanpa perbedaan apapun." ZhouMi menatap air muka Yoongi yang berubah total, ingin rasanya ia rengkuh anak tersayangnya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, _namun_ ZhouMi justru takut jika Yoongi menolaknya.

"Sudah seharusnya kau tahu, Yoongi. Kami mengadopsimu sebelum kehadiran Taehyung. Ingatlah Yoongi, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tak pernah menyesal melakukan itu semua, karena dengan kehadiranmulah kebahagiaan tak henti menyelimuti keluarga kita. Kau tetap anak tersayang kami, apapun yang terjadi." Daniel mencoba membujuk Yoongi meskipun ia tahu jika rasa tak percaya tengah mendominasi pikiran anaknya.

" _Umma_ , _Appa_ …" Yoongi tak tahan lagi, menghamburkan diri menuju pelukan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya.

Ia kecewa, sungguh. Tetapi Yoongi tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini selain keluarga Henney yang menyayanginya. Yoongi berusaha tegar menerima kenyataan, ia akan berlapang dada dengan berbagai bentuk realita hidupnya yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Yoongi tak membenci mereka, ia tak akan pernah membenci orang-orang yang sudah melimpahkan curahan kasih sayang untuknya.

" _Appa_ , _Umma_ , maafkan Yoongi. Maaf jika selama ini Yoongi berperilaku tak baik, Yoongi belum bisa membahagiakan kalian. Maafkan Yoongi …."

"Sst, tidak sayang. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu. Kami mencintaimu seperti kami mencintai Taehyung dan calon adik kalian." Suara ZhouMi melantun khas suara keibuan yang menenangkan hati anaknya.

Daniel menghela napasnya lega melihat suasana yang kembali tenang. Permasalahan hidup keluarganya terselesaikan. Rahasia terbesarnya sudah terbongkar dan ia bersyukur keluarganya tetap utuh dalam naungan kebahagiaan. Taehyung bertukar pandang dengan ayahnya, berusaha memaklumi situasi yang membuatnya ikut terharu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

A/N: Happy Birthday Miinalee! Harapan dari adikmu ini tak muluk-muluk. Semoga di usia yang sekarang bisa menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Tolong jangan terror aku dengan inspirasi gila-giilaanmu lagi. Asli, menguras otak sekali buat beginian. Tbh, maaf gak bisa realisasiin Jimin yang jadi dukun Jawa xD terlalu muter otak gue. Hahaha. Okey, aku sayang kak Fiichan! Love you, Miinalee.

Btw, mau cerita tentang FF ini. Jadi gitu, semuanya berawal dari Tinggi badan Yoongi, ide gilanya dari Miinalee. Sumpah, pemikirannya selalu anti mainstream yang bikin orang muter otak. Intinya mau ZhouMi hamil suaminya Daniel Henney dan punya anak adopsi Yoongi yang ternyata pendek gak kayak mereka yang tingginya hampir 2 meter :( terus si Yoongi dateng ke Jimin yang taunya Jiminnya dukun mesyum. xD

Okelah, sudikah kalian memberikan feedback? Terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca Fanfic ini. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon Berlayar!

Jakarta, 14 Februari 2018.

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
